My World Now
by LunaTheBlackWolf
Summary: After Phantom Planet. Danny and Sam are enjoying their time as a couple. But their relationship is put in danger when her parents' disapproval lead to finding suitors, the GiW looking for Danny, and the inevitable: the disappearance of the couple. Not knowing where their going, what they'll do, or if they'll return, the two can only rely on each other in their biggest adventure yet


**A.N. To the point: one of my first fanfics, so enjoy! I don't own Danny Phantom!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**A New Life**

A hero's life is never an easy one; trying to balance his normal life with his alter-ego. It doesn't get any better after his secret is revealed. Well, a few things do: he doesn't have to struggle with hiding so much, his arch enemy is gone for good, he gains full respect and the trust of the world, and finds the girl to share it with. Heroes are born, not created, with a heart of gold, full of courage and determination. One who is willing to put his life on the line for others. One who puts others' needs ahead of his own. One who is willing to fight for what is right. Who has the courage within themselves to face the biggest of their fears to ensure the safety of others.

If you can imagine how hard it is, then you now know what Danny has to go through.

As a human, he is known as Danny Fenton. Son of Amity Park's local ghost hunters, Jack and Madelyn "Maddie" Fenton. At this point, he is around age 16 and currently a junior at Casper High School. His two best friends have been by his side since the very beginning, Tucker Foley and Samantha "Sam" Manson. Though since his encounter with the 'Disasteroid', Danny and Sam have grown closer than before. Finally confessing their long hidden feelings, the two are now happy together.

His appearance would classify him as your average teenage boy. He has a mane of messy raven-black hair, which fell over his bright sky blue eyes. His skin was pale, with a slight hint of tan. Three years of fighting ghosts have given him a muscular body, not too buff like the jocks, but enough to look good: a well-toned chest, biceps, and six-pack. He wore a white tee with red trimming and a red oval in the center, faded light blue jeans, and red/white sneakers.

As a ghost, he is known as Danny Phantom, the town's elusive spirit. Also known as The Ghost Boy, and at one time, Inviso-Bill (he really needed a publicist for that one). A common enemy of many in the Ghost Zone, except for a few friends and allies; Princess Dorathea "Dora", ruler of the kingdom of Aragon; Pandora, leader of the Mythology Realm and keeper to Pandora's Box; Frostbite, leader of the Far Frozen, keeper to The Infi-Map, and has taught Danny to master his cryokenisis; And Clockwork, Master of Time and one of the oldest and wisest ghosts other than the Observants and Ancients.

As Phantom, his appearance is reversed. His hair changes to a bright snow-white, and eyes a glowing emerald green. His attire consists of a pitch-black, skin-tight jumpsuit, a white collar, belt, gloves, and boots. His skin holds a slightly darker tan than when human. And laying just over his heart, designed by his best friend turned girlfriend, was his insignia. A _'D'_ merged with a _'P'_, the _'D'_ the same white as his hair, and the _'P'_ blended into the black of his jumpsuit.

The boy didn't become who he is today until he was fourteen. His parents had just completed their latest invention: The Fenton Ghost Portal. Their first attempt to activate it, was unfortunately a fail. Disappointed, they left the lab without a second chance. Feeling sorry for his parents, and with encouragement from Sam, Danny grabbed a white jumpsuit his parents had for him, which had an image of Jack Fenton on the chest ~ Sam removed it, then later designed his logo during an encounter with Desiree ~ and walked inside.

He kept his hand along to feel his way around, looking for the problem. Unbeknownst to him, his parents accidentally installed the ON button inside the portal. Without watching where his hand was, he activated the portably mistake. Ectoplasmic energy filled the tunnel with Danny trapped inside, being charged full blast with ectoplasm. After regaining consciousness, the teen ran to the bathroom mirror. Instead of seeing his reflection, he saw a ghost with white hair and green eyes. He saw he _was_ the ghost.

Back to the present, the world was still gossiping about everything that had occurred a week ago. How an asteroid nearly destroyed the earth, how Danny Phantom saved them, and how they knew of his true identity. And the ghost teen has yet to get used to the fame and attention. Though like always, his friends stood by his side, ready to aid him in any way possible.

**Meanwhile at Casper High...**

The student body were currently filing into the bleachers of the football field. Nearly an hour ago, Principal Ishyama announced that Team Phantom would make an appearance. The school board, along with Danny's approval, felt that after the encounter with the 'Disasteroid', not only should Danny be recognized and thanked, but the whole team.

Said team of ghost fighters were currently outside the field preparing for their presentation. Danny, the half-ghost leader. Sam, his life-long best friend turned girlfriend. Tucker, his other best friend since childhood. Valerie, known as the Red Huntress and a former crush. And Jazz, the elder Fenton sibling.

The ghost teen peaked from behind the bleachers, eyes scanning the perimeter. Danny'd been on edge since he got word of this event. What worried him was how calm things have been for the past week: no ghosts. He'd count the Box Ghost, but he wasn't worth 'going ghost' for. Not even Skulker had shown up despite his promise to not cease hunting the teen. Now today the whole school would be gathered in one area, the perfect target for an attack. He didn't want anyone to end up hurt because of his mistakes.

A hand on his shoulder broke him from his thoughts, followed by a feminine voice. "Danny, you need to relax. The ghosts haven't so much as shown their faces since the asteroid." His gaze averted to the hand on his shoulder. A small gold ring shone on the ring finger, followed by a black leather bracelet on the person's wrist. His blue eyes came to meet a pair of rare purple ones.

"I know. But that's what has me worked up, Sam." Danny replied. "I just can't shake this feeling that something might happen. What if while one of us is out there, the so-called 'Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter' would jump out and somebody gets hurt just so he could get me?" He asked worriedly, using air quotes on 'Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter'.

Sam Manson has been one of Danny's closest friends since second grade. She was a very fierce and independent young woman, yet she held a compassionate side that she only let her friends see. Her attire nicknamed her the Gothic Beauty (Danny's idea); A black tank top with a purple oval over her chest, cutting off at her midriff. A black skirt with a thin lime green crosspatch pattern, purple tights, followed by her favorite black combat boots. She also wore very little make-up and jewelry: two black leather bracelets, a black choker, light purple eye shadow, and deep violet lipstick, all framed by short jet-black hair pulled into a small ponytail. She stood proudly at 5'8, but height didn't make her seem less scary. She had a body many would compare to a dancer's; she was slender and her curves filled out in all the right places.

"She's right, dude." Another voice spoke. Danny glanced behind his girlfriend to find his best friend, Tucker.

Tucker Foley had been by Danny's side as long as Sam. He even stood beside her as his best friend went into the portal. Standing at 5'10 with a masculine frame, he had dark skin, black hair hidden beneath his trademark red beret, dark green eyes, and thick-framed glasses. His daily attire included a yellow long-sleeved shirt, dark green cargo pants, and brown hiking boots. As always in his hand, his all-time favorite piece of technology ~ his trusty PDA. Despite his knowledge of his best friends' feelings towards one another, Tucker was still oblivious to their new relationship. "Now hurry, we're about to start!"

"Are the automatons ready?" the halfa asked.

"Jazz and Valerie are checking them now."

"Good. Let's hope they don't destabilize before we let them go." Sam gave Danny's shoulder a slight squeeze of assurance before equipping herself with the weapons she planned to use. Almost instantly, Jazz and Valerie returned to the group...covered in ectoplasm.

"What happened to you two?" questioned the techno-geek.

"Three of the autos were unstable, and the rest? You already know." Valerie gestured to their messy forms as she spoke.

Twenty minutes passed and the crowd was getting more anxious by the _second._ Val and Jazz were cleaned and equipped, Tucker had every machine prepared, and the lovebirds stood waiting. Grabbing his hand, Sam gave her boyfriend an approved nod, which he returned. Turning his head to the rest of the team,

"Let's do this."

* * *

**Sounds like an okay start, I guess. I had more planned but decided to stop here due to writers block. ARRRRRGGGG! Comments? Complaints? Review! And please no flames! I'm new to writing; I draw. And some other ideas would be fantastic!**

**WARNING!****: My updates are highly likely to take awhile due to my lack of focusing on the first chapter and instead already thinking of other chapters and even a sequel!**

**P.S. Be sure to check out **"Clue to Their Disappearance"**, it plays a major role in this story! If you can figure it out, I'll give a sneak peek of a much later chapter which involves the clue. Anyways, good luck! Wish _me _luck! And hopefully follow this story! Later :)**

**~LunaTheBlackWolf**


End file.
